Memory Tapes
Memory Tapes are crucial objects for the number assignation of a new passenger. They are copies of the memories of each passenger on the Infinity Train. They are created by miniature versions of One-One and Porters in the Passenger Preparation Car. Creation Memory Tapes are created in the Passenger Farm of the Passenger Preparation Car. The film reels for tapes are extracted by miniature versions of One-One out of the passenger head. Once the film is completely extracted from the passenger, a porter will collect all the film and comprise it inside a Memory Tape. In the event a passenger boards the Infinity Train a second time, a new tape is made upon their arrival but the memories preserved in said tape will only contain the events after boarding and leaving the train the first time. Design The Memory Tapes bare a resemblance to Cartrivision tapes. They possess a glowing green title which corresponds to the designated passengers name which is written on the front side of the tape. Should a passenger or denizen of the train manage to acquire one, the tape can be put inside a player to be viewed. Whomever is watching a Memory Tape will have their consciousness pulled inside the tape itself. While inside the tape, the viewer is free to explore and observe any memories contained within the tape. The memories contained within the tapes may not be exactly faithful to the reality all the time. The tapes reflect how each memory was stored by its owner. The memory could be distant or could different to what happened in real life. If One-One is with a viewer of the tape, he can manipulate the tape at will, his control of the tape includes: * Controlling the speed of the memory. * Repeating a segment of the memory. * Looking in different angles at a memory. * Pausing and playing memories. In case a memory is tampered by the owner of the tape and the viewer is the tape owner, said memory could trap the viewer inside the tape forever or until the owner realizes that is not a real memory and watches its true form. Trivia * If a passenger has more than one tape, the extra tapes will have a number in their title indicating their second or more arrivals on the train. * The Memory Tapes are used to determine the number of each passenger upon their arrival. * Currently, the only known characters that have entered or watched a Memory Tape are Tulip, The Cat, One-One, Amelia, Alan Dracula and Lake. * As shown in "The Black Market Car," the memory tapes can be sold at one of the stands by one of its denizens. * Owen Dennis modeled these tapes after Cartrivision tapes, an obscure videocassette format first introduced in 1972. He knew of these tapes through his dad's work while he was growing up that specialized in magnetic tapes. * Amelia installed an emergency fail-safe plan in her robotic suit just in case she watches her own tape. Gallery Tapes2.png Tulip's Tape.png|Tulip's tape Every Passenger has one.png|''Every passenger has one'' Captura de Pantalla 2020-01-12 a la(s) 11.46.05 a. m..png|Amelia's tape Captura de Pantalla 2020-01-12 a la(s) 11.58.44 a. m..png|Forced exit of a tape The Past Car Thumbnail.png Captura de Pantalla 2020-01-12 a la(s) 12.49.57 p. m..png|''A better view'' Captura de Pantalla 2020-01-12 a la(s) 12.50.19 p. m..png Memory_Tapes_stand.png|''Two for one today only'' Captura_de_Pantalla_2020-01-12_a_la(s)_10.51.51_a._m..png Captura_de_Pantalla_2020-01-12_a_la(s)_10.51.57_a._m..png Captura_de_Pantalla_2020-01-12_a_la(s)_10.52.01_a._m..png Captura_de_Pantalla_2020-01-12_a_la(s)_10.52.08_a._m..png|Film extracction copleated Captura_de_Pantalla_2020-01-12_a_la(s)_10.52.17_a._m..png|A porter collecting the film reels Captura_de_Pantalla_2020-01-12_a_la(s)_10.52.21_a._m..png Captura_de_Pantalla_2020-01-12_a_la(s)_10.37.46_a._m..png Captura_de_Pantalla_2020-01-12_a_la(s)_11.27.18_a._m..png|''New Release'' of a Memory Tape Captura_de_Pantalla_2020-01-12_a_la(s)_10.39.51_a._m..png|A tape being use for the first time Captura de Pantalla 2020-01-12 a la(s) 10.38.46 a. m..png|Analyzing of a tape for number assignation Category:Objects